Lily's Disapperance
by Queen of the World
Summary: Ummmm a story about Lily and James ect. I don't feel he need to go on cause i suck at these so read it and tell me what you think. Kay. Thanks
1. The very beginning.

Lily's Disappearance  
  
It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, when James Potter woke up. Someone had thrown their pillow at him. He looked up the see his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
" Why did you wake me up! I was having such a nice dream."  
" Well, Mr. Sleepy Head, said Sirius Black, We just though we should wake you up in time for Quidditch practise. Sorry we disturbed your dreams about Lily." he added with a snicker.  
" I was not dreaming about Lily!" said an annoyed James.  
" No, you weren't and Snape does not have greasy hair." Remus added in a sarcastic tone.  
***  
  
"Potter! Your late!"  
" Yes, I realise that Banks."  
Justin Banks was the Quidditch captain of the Griffender team. He enjoyed tormenting James on his punctuality(even though he was usually on time). But James was to tired to pay attention to his captain today. Instead his eyes wandered out to the stands where he saw Sirius, Remus and Lily, sitting there waiting him to start his training. He assumed that Peter was still eating breakfast. What a pig he was. James didn't like him that much anyways. Found him to annoying. He had no idea why he let him tag around with them.  
" Hey, James. Do you have any intention of getting on your broom and flying or are you just going to stare at us all morning!" yelled a happy Sirius.  
Reluctantly, James got on his broom. He started doing cool flips and turns. He had no idea why, but he just did. But Sirius and Remus had caught on to what James was doing even though James himself had not.  
"Hey,Sirius." whispered Remus in Sirius's ear. " Do you think he's trying to impress Lily?"  
"Probably." yawned Sirius. "Where's Peter? I feel like beating up someone!"   
"He's still eating breakfa..... Oh! Look Prongs just fell off his broom!"  
" That's what he gets for trying to impress a girl. I mean it was so obvious. But I think Lily was impressed. She's always been impressed with his Quidditch skills. Most people are for that matter."  
" Do you think he's alright?" asked a worried Lily.  
"He'll be fine." said Sirius laughing.  
***  
  
Back at the castle Peter Pettigrew was stuffing his face with pancakes. When James and the gang walked in, he immediately glanced jealously over at them. He had always been jealous of James and his charm with Lily. Why couldn't he have her. Was he not good enough.  
" What are you staring at Wormtail?" James questioned suspiciously.  
"Nothing!" Peter answered a little bit to fast for James's liking.  
"You sure?" James stilled sounded suspicious.  
"Yes, I'm sure James. How stupid do you think I am?  
"Pretty stupid." Sirius chimed in happily.  
" Shut up you stupid git!" Peter yelled. He was proud of the brains he had.  
" Make me you imbecile!" Sirius shouted warningly.  
At that Peter shrank down. He was afraid of Sirius when he was mad. He was afraid of him when he was not mad for that fact. Someday, he though. I'll have power that none of them will ever have.  
***  
  
"Attention all students!" Dumbledore called happily at dinner time. " We will be having a ball. Not for any special reason, but just because I feel like to have a ball." he said gleefully. " I will expect you all to have a partner if you are in 5th year and up. 3rd years and up are permitted to come, but 5th years and older Must have a partner!  
***  
  
"So Sirius, who are you going to ask?"  
"I don't know, in fact. I haven't decided between Jessica or Merissa."  
" Who are you going to ask James?" Remus asked smiling. "I personally think you should ask Lily. she seems to like you."  
" Yeah, but 10 other guys have asked her already and she's turned them all down. What if she turns me down!"  
" What if she doesn't. What if she's been waiting for you to ask her." Sirius said with a wicked grin.  
" She probably is waiting for you to ask her Sirius." James said.  
" She's my friend and that's all and you know that. I would never do that to you man."  
" Why are you calling me man?"  
" I don't know, I should call you boy, because of the way your acting about asking Lily out. And besides, who is she going to go out with, if it's not you. Gees James see the signs. She's been giving you all of the signs that say, I really like you." Sirius said sounding proud on his knowledge of girls.  
" What do you know about "signs" Sirius?"   
" Well, I'll tell you, first of all she always comes to your Quidditch practise."  
" She's just interested in Quidditch" said a confused James.  
" No, she's not. She hates it, your just to dumb to see."  
" Okay, the second sign is that she always sits next to you at meals."  
" She's my friend." James sighed.  
Now it was Remus's turn to speak. " Third sign, she is always looking at you whenever you are in the room."  
" Very observant Remus, I have taught you well." Sirius said swelling with pride.  
" Next sign." Sirius continued. " Every time you crack a joke what does she do?  
" She laughs of course, it's a joke Sirius!"  
" But some of your jokes are really stupid."  
" Yeah, whatever keep going."  
" Well that's just a beginning of all of the signs that she's giving you. God I've never seen a girl give off so many signs."  
" Okay. I'll ask her a lunch."  
" Good." Sirius said sounding like a teacher.  
***  
  
It was lunch time and the three maurder's headed down for lunch. Peter had gone down five minutes ago. When James went into the great hall the first thing he saw was Lily. She was standing there waiting for him.  
" Sirius said that you had something to ask me." she said excitedly.  
" Um, yeah." said James trying to avoid the faces Remus and Sirius were giving him. " Will you.... Will you.... Will you...." he was stuttering horribly  
" Will I what?" She asked.  
" Will you help me with my charms homework? your best at it."  
" James, we don't have any charms homework. And besides that wasn't what you wanted to ask me anyway."  
" How do you know?" asked an embarrassed James  
" Because I've been talking to Sirius and he has a big mouth you know."  
" I'm going to kill him!" said James going as red as a strawberry.  
" Don't, because I'd love to go with you. I've been waiting for you to ask me. But I won't go unless you ask so spit it out."  
" Okay, here goes. Lily would you go to the dance with me? James asked hopefully.  
" I'd love to James so I'll see you in the Great Hall the night of the dance?"  
" Sounds good." James was overjoyed. Lily had been waiting for him to ask her. How lucky he was. James went to Griffindor table and sat down beside Sirius and Remus for Peter was already back at the counter getting more food.  
" So what did she say? Sirius said trying to sound innocent.  
" I'm going to kill you!"  
" She said she was going to kill you, that's not what Sirius said she would say."  
" No , she said yes but I'm going to kill Sirius!"  
" Why?"  
" I can't remember, I'm too happy." James said overflowing with joy.  
"Well anyways we've got to get ready for the ball." Sirius chirped happily. " I'm going with Merissa. Decided that she was better than Jessica."  
" Who are you going with Moony, I didn't see you ask anyone." James said mysteriously.  
" I asked Minerva." said an embarrassed Remus.  
"McGonagall!" everyone near them gasped.  
" Yeah, so what she said yes!"  
" Well congrats Moony, you have been a good student. Now I bet no girl could turn you down."  
" Really", Remus sounded excited.  
" So, Peter who are you going with?" Sirius asked sounding amused.  
" None of you beeswax Padfoot."  
" Oh really, because if you want to talk to me that way there will be consequences Peter, you understand that don't you."   
" Just leave me alone."  
" Peter doesn't have a date!" Sirius yelled so the whole student body could hear. Everyone started laughing, except Dumbledore who stood up and made an announcement.  
" Anyone who does not have a date will be serving drinks to those that do."  
And he sat down again. The chatter began again and everything was back to normal.  
***  
  
Later in their dorm room Remus, James and Sirius were getting ready for the ball. Sirius had dress robes that were a dark blue that matched perfectly with his dark brown hair. Remus had dark green dress robes that went with his eye's and James also had dark blue robes. For blue was his favourite colour. When they got sown to the ball James saw Lily standing there waiting for him in a glittering silver dress.  
" Wow Lily, you look amazing!" said James.  
" Thank you and I must say you look very handsome yourself."  
" I always look handsome." James said in a royal manner and Lily laughed.  
She was very beautiful indeed. Her red hair had been pulled back into a bun and had jewels all over it. And the dress, well the dress was simply marvelous. James had never seen her look so good in his life, and they had been friends for 5 years. Sirius thought the same with Merissa. Her dark brown hair was down and well all of the to her butt. She had disco ball earrings on that shone different colours and her dress was a nice whitish pinkish colour that stopped at her knees. Minerva was wearing a gold dress that fell all of the way to the floor. Her long golden blond hair was in ringlets and she had a tiny tiara on. James of course thought that Lily was the prettiest. But that was because she was his date. They made their way into the Great Hall.  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced...  
"We were unable to get a DJ for the ball so I will fill in the spot."  
Everyone in the hall dissolved into chuckles. With a tap of his wand Dumbledore had changed into leather pants etc. He even had an earring and had his hair in a ponytail. When the music started everyone started to dance. Everyone except Peter. He was pouring drinks, and was very busy for everyone else had found a date. Just then a slow song came on.  
" Um.......... Lily, do you want to dance with me?"   
" Of course James, what do you think I came here to do? Use the loo!  
" No of course not!"  
The night went too fast for everyone's liking and soon it was almost the end of the ball. Just then Dumbledore stood up.  
" I have a surprise for you. I have got some awards ready for some of you. They are Best Couple, Oddest Couple, Ball Princess/Prince and the most honourable award Ball King/Queen. I have nominees for the awards. The nominees for the best couple award are....... Sirius Black and Merissa Peterson, James Potter and Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. Everyone applauded. The winner is..............Remus and Minerva! Now the nominees for the Oddest couple are................ Peter Pettigrew and the Punch bowl. Wait who put that in there!  
Sirius stifled a snigger and made it sound like a cough. Everyone looked at him anyways knowing that he had done it.  
" Lucius Malfoy and Jessica Abbott and Serveus Snape and the carpet dust! Sirius did you have to do that?"  
" What did I do Professor?  
" Never mind, the winner is Serveus Snape and the carpet dust. No one applauded ,but just laughed.  
Forget the stupid nominees the winner of the ball prince/princess are Sirius Black and Merissa Peterson. And finally the winner of the ball King/Queen are.......................................................................................................................  
James Potter and Lily Evans."  
Everyone applauded loudly as James and Lily walked up to the podium to be crowned. All that was left was their moonlight dance. Dumbledore being the DJ choose the song. When the music came on the moved towards the dance floor and started to dance. Dumbledore had chosen the song my Everything by B4-4. While they were dancing Lily and James forgot about everyone watching them. When James kissed her and everyone started to whoop, they realised what had happened and went beet red.   
" Sorry about that Lily, I just couldn't control myself if you know what I mean."  
" I kind of do, if it's your male hormones your talking about."  
That was it. The ball was over and James walked Lily back to her dormitory.  
" G'night Lily, I had a really great time tonight."  
" Me too. See you in the morning James." and with that she kissed him on the cheek, opened the door to her dormitory and went in, closed the door with a click and flopped down on her bed. What a wonderful night it had been. She thought to herself. I went to the ball with my dream guy, was crowned ball queen and even got kissed by him. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Maybe not the luckiest, but pretty close. With that she undressed and went to sleep.   
***  
It was a while before Minerva and Molly came in. Molly had gone with Arthur Weasley. She was still half awake but did not bother to tell them. Then she heard her name mentioned in their conversation. she strained her ears to hear what they were saying.  
" Did you see how they looked at each other the whole night. Honestly I have never seen two people as much in love as them." Molly whispered.  
" When they were dancing they just forgot about everyone all around them, and then they kissed. That was so romantic." squealed Minerva, who had always been one for romance. " Remus was so taken with me, like he couldn't take his eyes off me. It was really flattering. I like him a lot, but I wasn't sure if like me. I was so pleased when he asked me to the ball."  
" You've told us that story a million times Minerva." Julie (a roommate) sighed. " Stop gibbering about yourselves, this is the only chance we have to talk about Lily and James. Lily's asleep so this is it and if you blow it then we won't get another chance. Specially cause Lil will never admit it. Neither will James at least not to Sirius. He'd blab it out like it was on fire. How long do you think they will last? I think they'll last a long time, they're so taken with each other." Another girl commented.  
" I bet till we finish 'warts. Cause then they will have to go their separate ways, unless they get married. Probably will." Molly said.  
" Well not much left to talk about so I'm going to bed you guys." Julie said.  
Molly and the rest did the same. Meanwhile Lily was thinking about what the girls had just said. She really did like James and would have said yes in a minute if he had asked her to marry him. In fact what they talked about was probably right. At least one thing was for sure. If James told Sirius about how he felt then he certainly blab it out. That's just how Sirius was.  
***  
Next morning was a Saturday so Lily slept in. That was until she was roughly awoken. James Sirius and Remus were standing at her bedside.  
" Get up sleepy head it's a Hogsmeade weekend!" Sirius exclaimed happily.  
" Yeah, we need to go, I'm almost out of Zonko's stuff." James said " And besides I'm longing for a butterbeer."  
" I'm getting up, you have to leave cause I have to dress." Lily yawned.  
" Kay, meet us at the Great Hall in half an hour." said Remus  
***  
As soon as the boys left Lily jumped out of bed. She wanted to look good for James and the others at Hogsmeade. Lily went all through her closet. She tried on basically everything that she owned. She wasn't going to wear her robes, cause they were a bit to casual. She wanted to be casual but not that casual. She finally came to a plaid skirt and a white belly top. Perfect. She put on the shirt and her top. I'll freeze in this. She thought. SO she put on a pair on black knee socks which matched with her entire outfit. She put on black clogs and brushed her hair letting fall down onto her back. James'll like this. When she walked down the stairs she saw James waiting for her.  
" I thought we were meeting in the Great Hall."  
" I thought I'd wait and walk you there." he said with a smile.  
" Lets go then."  
We hooked arms and made our way down to the Great Hall. When we got down there Sirius saw us and started imitating us along with Remus.( Peter is not going to Hogsmeade with them because.... because... I said so and I'm the author! Ha.)   
"Stop it you two."  
"Why should we flower."  
"Don't call me flower it's LILY!"  
" Oh, well lets just go well miss the carriages if we don't hurry up."  
" Whatever you say Moony." grumbled Sirius.  
When they reached the carriages James helped Lily in and Sirius and Remus broke out in giggles. They sounded like schoolchildren. Wait they are schoolchildren. Lily said to herself.  
***  
When they got to Hogsmeade, Remus and Sirius went off to Zonko's while Lily and James made their way to The Three Broomsticks. When they got in they found a table and sat down.  
" Gees, when the guys and I got back to our dorm all they could talk about was their dates. Remus kept going on about how good a time he had with Minerva and Sirius kept going on about how pretty Merissa is. I just about died of boredom."  
" I didn't. When the girls came in I pretended to be asleep and just lied there listening about what they were talking about. Minerva was going on about Remus but the others told her to shut up basically so they could talk about .....us....."   
"Really, what did they say?"  
"I'm about to tell you that. They kept going on about how perfect we are for each other and all that mushy stuff. It was quite interesting to listen to. They said that I would never admit that I like you, but I just did didn't I."  
" Uh hu. I wouldn't tell Sirius either, well I would eventually, but not right away. he'd blab it out like it was on fire."  
" That's exactly what Poppy said."  
" Really, what a coincident. Do you think we should order our drinks now."  
" For sure, I'm really thirsty."  
Just then Remus and Sirius walked into the The Three Broomsticks.  
" So, what did you two talk about while we were gone?" asked Sirius who just happened to be grinning evily.  
" Nothing much." James said in a casual voice.  
"Really, I'm sure you'll tell us about that nothing later, correct."  
"There's nothing to know, we just talked." said Lily.  
" Did you order anything yet because I'm freezing and I'd really like a butterbeer." Remus said shivering.  
" We were just about to, I go order four shall I say?"  
Everyone nodded in agreement. The day bored on as the four friends talked and talked and finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
***  
That night Lily couldn't sleep. so she got up and went down to the common room to get some fresh air. She thought she was alone until someone sneezed.  
" Darn it." she heard. It sounded like a male voice, but she didn't know whose it was. She would have recognised any of the guys voice. She turned around just in time to see a head of greasy hair. Greasy hair.  
" SNAPE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Snape lunged for the portrait hole but Lily blocked his way and he grabbed her waist and gave her a big kiss on the lips. It was so disgusting. Nothing like James kiss. All of this stress put apon her was just too much, and she fainted. All of a sudden their was banging on the boys staircase. All of a sudden James and Sirius came running towards her body. They made a stretcher and floated her to the infermitiory.  
***  
When she woke up their were eight faces above hers. One belonged to James and the others to Sirius,Remus,Minerva, Molly, Julie, Proffesor Dumbledore and Madame Cleanse, the head of imfermitory.  
" What happened dear?" asked a worried Molly  
" It was Snape!" Lily explained. " I couldn't sleep so I went down to the common room for some fresh air. But then I heard a sneeze. and then someone said something, I can't remember what but it wasn't anyone's voice I recognised. So, I had a look around and found Snape. I yelled his name really loud and he bolted for the entrance. I blocked his way wanting him to get caught. But he kept running towards me. When he caught up to me he grabbed my waist and kissed me. After that I must have fainted. But excuse me do you have any soap?"  
"Of course we have soap, what do you need it for?"  
" I have to wash."  
" Well then everyone must leave immediately." ordered Madame Cleanse  
" No they don't have to leave I won't take off any of my clothes their is no need."  
Madame Cleanse gave Lily the soap. The others who had been very quite since then all started talking at once. Lily didn't hear a thing they had said for she was to busy getting ready to wash.  
" What exactly are you going to wash, Lily?" Julie asked nervously.  
"My mouth." said Lily sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
" Well wouldn't you if you had been kissed by a slimeball." Sirius said solemnly.  
"I'm ready." stated Lily.  
Within a second Lily had stuffed the bar of soap in her mouth. Chewed it up and did not and I repeat DID NOT swallow the soap, but kept it in her mouth while pouring some water into her mouth. She swooshed it all around and then spit out a mouthful of bubbles.  
" Ah, much better. Where did Dumbledore go."  
" She went to punish Snape. I think she said something about 500 points and a detention for a month." Remus chuckled.  
"Good he deserved it!" said a very angry James. " Really, kissing my girl!" he practically shouted.  
" Calm down James." Minerva sighed.  
***  
A few days later Lily was walking down the hall when a paper aeroplane bumped into her head. It had been enchanted to fly until it found her.  
She opened it up and it read.  
  
Dear Lily,  
I don't know how to say this to you so I wrote you this letter. Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight tonight. There we can talk alone, without Sirius bothering us. Wear your fancies dress robes when you come down. Make sure no one sees you.  
Yours forever,  
James Potter  
  
Oh my gosh. James wants me to meet him and in my fancy dress robes to. How exciting.   
***  
That night at midnight Lily wore what she had worn to the ball and made her way silently down to the edge of the forest. There she saw a dark figure. She couldn't tell if it was James or not but she assumed that it was. (ASSUMED IS THE KEY WORD HERE!)   
"James is that you." she whispered.  
" NO, it's not."  
" Snape, you imbecile. I have no interest in you. You slimeball."  
" I'm not really interested in weather you like me or not."  
" Really, I'm going now, not going to waste my time on you!  
And with that she stormed away, or at least tried to. She was grabbed by two pairs of arms, and strong arms at that. She tried to struggle but she was quickly silenced for she had been knock out. ( yes once again, I like to do that, I think it makes the story more interesting)   
***  
In the morning everyone was worried when Lily didn't show up for breakfast. Lunch ,dinner or any of her classes. The castle was searched everywhere for her. Nobody could find her. Only when Molly was searching her trunk did they find any clues. the first thing she found was the letter. she read it gasped and ran down to tell everybody what she had found.  
" James, James, James!" she called.  
Everyone turned around to look at her. they thought she had gone mad.  
" What is it Molly, did you find something."  
" Yes, I did. Did you write this letter to Lily.?"  
"No, I didn't. Hey I would never want Sirius out of the way. This letter is bogus!"  
"Well this was in Lily's trunk and her ball dress is missing as well."  
  
Next Chapter???? Yes or No????? Reveiw Review Review pls. pls. pls. pls.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I can't spell either. I do how ever own Julie, Merissa and Madame Cleanse. Please don't be to harsh on me for this is only my first fic and I tried my best. I really did. ~Queen of the World~  
  
P.S. I hate this story I jsut wanted to test the uploading thingy cause you probably all know that I didn't have a clue when I first started.  



	2. What happens next!

Lily's Disaperance-Chapter 2  
  
When Lily awoke she was in a strange room. The walls were completly black and all the funiture was a dark puky green colour. She was all alone, and she thought that this was a good thing. But her head was aching. Her whole body was aching to be exact. Her thoughts were inturupted when someone enerted the room.  
"Why Lily, welcome to my humble home." Snape smiled evily.  
"Wait where am I you stupid imbecille?"  
"At my house of course. I wanted you to meet my parents before the big day."  
"What big day???"  
"Well the wedding of course. I knew you wouldn't agree so I had to kidnap you. I think that my plan worked very well."  
"I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!"  
"Oh really, then I'm sure you'll be happy to pay the price." he smirked.  
"And what may I ask would the price be?"  
"Your life of course. For the Dark Lord himself is preforming the ceremony in about 2 hours. If you say that you won't marry me then he will torture you and then he will kill you."  
"You wouldn't." she stated panikly.  
"I would." he said.  
"I really don't want to marry you. It's just part of the phropicy."  
"The phropicy??"  
"Yes. One of the Lords divinaters came up with this phropaicy. When the greasy haired and the flower marry. The Dark Lord will rise up with there child along side him and together they will rule the world."  
"That's stupid."  
"Yes but it has to be because there is also another one."  
"And what is it??"  
"When the flower bears the stags childs, all evil will prevail and the Dark Lord will fall at the hands of the child in exchange for the lives of his parents."  
"I think I like that one better."  
"I don't really care no do I?"  
"You should."  
"No I shouldn't and don't ever talk like that to me do you understand I'm your husband to be and you will do as I say!" he roared.  
"Gosh, your breath smells nasty go brush your teeth before I pass out again."  
"Why you little......."  
  
***  
  
"Chocolate frogs." James muttered to the stone gargolye as he ran up the stairs to the hedmasters office.  
"Now James what's the rush. No one has ever ran up these stairs at such a speed and I don't know if it's healthy." he said smiling.  
"Professor, Lily's missing. She wasn't in her dorm this morning and her dress what gone. You know the silver one that kind of resembles a wedding dress."  
"Yes I know the on that you mean. So she's gone. Was there a ransom note or anything. Well yes there was a note that said a whole bunch of mushy stuff and then went meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest so Sirius won't bug us. And then it was signed JAMES!"  
"Well then someone must have kidnapped her. I and just think I know who. You see Mr. Potter this morning Serveus mother came up to me saying that he was going to take a few days off for he was getting married. And invited me to come to the wedding."  
"Oh my gosh! He's not........ he wouldn't!"  
"I'm afraid so but the Dark Lord is holding the ceremony so there is little that I can do unless she escapes herself."  
"We can only hope." James said sadly  
"But for my sake I am not going to the wedding. It's probably a trap for me so I'd better not go. I'm so sorry James but there is nothing you or I or anyone else can do."  
"Yes hedmaster."  
And with that James left. He knew that there was no possible way he could save Lily but he was going to try anyways. And he was going to get Sirius and Remus to help.(I made Peter break his leg so he can't come. ;) He broke out into a sprint and in no time at all reached the Gryfinndor Common Room.  
"Slytherins suck." he gasped for he was very out of breath from running.  
As he walked in the common room he found all of his friends sitting a table in the far corner of the room.   
"Did you find anything?" Remus asked at once.  
"Ditto." said Sirius.  
"Dumbledore said that Snape is staying away from school for a few days becuase he is getting married and that he probably kidnapped Lily so he could marry her. And that he was invited to the wedding but won't go becuase it's probably a trap and that there is nothing anyone can do about it becuase the Voldemort is holding the ceremony!"  
He said this all at once and now was very out of breath for he hadn't had that much when he started his long speech.  
"Oh my that's very bad." wispered Remus  
"That stupid little slimy git. Just wait until I get my hands on him. He'll basically be dead!" That of course was Sirius. Who else would say something like that at a time like this?  
"I think we should go and try to save her." James stated.  
"Of course. She would do the same for us."  
"I can't tonights the full moon."  
"Well we can't wait, we have to leave as soon as possible."  
"Sorry Remus we'll have to leave you behind."  
"That's okay I'll just wait here for when you come back with her kay?"  
"Wow Remus you ahve a lot of faith in us don't you?"  
"You guys can do anything you set your minds to."  
  
***  
  
Snape had left Lily alone in the room to get dressed. The wedding dress was her ballroom gown that she had worn. She just had to mend some rips and tears that had been made while she was taken to The Sanpe family house. She hated it here. She just could not imagine living here, it smelled like musty old shoes and looked like them too! And she found out that all the members of the Snape family had greasy hair. She had also discovered that Snapes boxers were neon green, yello, and pink. Each with the name of a candy on them. She just hoped that James would come and rescue her before she had to marry the slimeball. She couldn't because you see the windows to her room were locked from the inside but unlocked from the outside. It was like this so a burgler could get in but not out, and since the Sanpe family was evil they had no reason to be afraid of evil people. Unless they were afraid of themselves. So all she could do was sit...... and hope.  
  
***  
  
At the exact same time Lily was thinking all of her wonderful thoughts. Our favourite characters were already on their way.   
"James, I'm hungry." whined Sirius.  
"Will you just wait, I think that we're almost there. So be quite will you."  
"Yes dad." he replied.  
"Don't be silly I'm just really worried about Lily okay and you probably are to right."  
"Of course I am but you don't see me getting mad at the littlest things do you?"  
"Your right Sirius. I'm really sorry, but you haveno idea of how I feel."  
"Hey it's okay, I totally understand you Prongs."  
Just then James burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" asked a very very confused Sirius.  
"I've never seen you been serious in your whole life!"  
"This is going to be a long trip."  
"No it's not becuase were here!" James said in a sing-song voice.  
They had arrived at the Snape house or should we say tiny cottage. James and Sirius flew a few times around the house to try and figure out which room Lily was in.  
"Padfoot I think that we're going to have to separate to find her faster. We're running out of time you know."  
"Kay you go left and I'll go right."  
"Send up red sparks when you find her, for her hair. And black it you find trouble."  
"Great, see ya."  
James flew off the left of the building. He searched in every window and finally he came to the attic window, and when he looked in he saw a red headed figure sewing a dress and looking really really mad. He reached into his bag and pulled out his wand and shot red sparks into the air.Then took out the invisiblity cloak which he hadn't needed on the way there. Slipped it over himself and then opened the window.   
  
***  
  
When Lily looked up at the window and saw nothing there she came to a conclusion.   
"This stinkin house in haunted, great. Just great." she muttered under her breath.  
"Well I don't think that I'm a ghost but you can think whatever you want.  
Just then James slipped the invisibilty cloak off. Lily gasped so surprised that she couldnt say anything. Finally she jumped up and literally jumped on top of James. That's how happy she wa to see him.  
"I was hoping that you would come." she said hapilly.  
"Well we don't have time to talk, so lets get out of here before ugly gets back."  
"But the windows are locked from the inside."  
"Don't worry, before I came in I shot red sparks up in the air. Sirius should be here any second."  
"I was sooo worried I thought that I was going to have to marry the slimy git."  
"Like we would ever make you do that. It would be sheer torture."  
"Look here's Sirius."  
"Hey peoples, lets get out of here before slimy gets back."  
"It's a bit too late." said a greasy voice.  
  
Cliffhanger! I hate those in other stories but they're so fun to write. I'm not sure if this part is as long as the other part but there will be more hopefully so I think I forgot a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer~~~ I ufortunatley don't own anything except for anything that I make up. That's all  
  
P.S. Peoples I am so glad I finally figured out how to upload things onto the net. Goody2shoes this chapter is deticated to you. All for YOU!!!! Bye-bye.  
  
Queen of the World  
  



	3. Uh oh! Uh oh!

Lily's Disappearance-Chapter 3  
Okay people, I am so hard working. My story hasn't even made it to the main page yet and I'm working on the third part. I already posted the second today. You guys are lucky that I love you soooo much. So I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here it is~~ Lily's disappearance Chapter trois. I hate French and I suck at it too! No offence to any people who like French. It's just my opinion.  
***  
"Snape!" Lily gasped.  
"Idiot" roared James.  
"Slimeball!" screamed Sirus.  
"Well aren't you just happy to see me?" he said with a fake grin on his face.  
"I was just here to take my fiancée to the hall where our wedding takes place so if you don't mind then we'll be going now."  
"Your not going anywhere!" James said getting very annoyed.  
"Well you can go. As long as I'm not with you." Lily said in an overly sugary voice.  
"You are going to be my wife now come with me or should I get the Dark Lord to kill all of you?"  
"Don't think you have time Serveus." and with that James picked up Lily and jumped onto his broom zooming out the open window. A few seconds later Sirius had done the same. He took the extra seconds to punch Snape (I felt it was his duty as Sirius). When they were all out of the window they closed it so Snape couldn't get at them for a few minutes anyway.  
"I suggest we get out of here as quick as we can." James said.  
"I agree." said a rather shaken Lily.  
"I don't care what we do as long as I get something to eat!" exclaimed Sirius (always thinking about his stomach).  
The rest of the trip home was uneventful. And fortunately for Lily, James and Sirius no one came to get them.   
When they arrived at Hogwarts, they put their brooms back in the broom shed and went inside, straight to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door and a very surprised Dumbledore welcomed them in.  
"Lily, how did you get back?"  
"James and Sirius came to save me." she said flashing one of her million dollar grins at James and Sirius.  
"Well that was very brave of both you boys. You will receive a plaque of honour to go into the trophy room for your actions."  
"Thank you headmaster, but......."  
"I will talk to you boys later. Right now I must speak with Mrs. Evans about what happened. Immediately."  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore." And then the boys left. Thinking all the danger would be over. Ha! You guys know me. Of course there is still danger but wait and find out what it is.  
***  
As James and Sirius walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room James asked a very important question.  
"Sirius, you know when we first went to Dumbledore telling him that Lily was missing."  
"Yeah."  
"Well when we told him didn't he look a little happy?"  
"Now that you mention it he did." Sirius said not smiling anymore.  
"And then he said that he wouldn't help us."  
"Yeah." said Sirius finally catching on.  
"What if that's not Dumbledore!"  
"Oh my gosh."  
"He's alone with LILY!"  
***  
"Now Miss. Evans, you have come back from the Snape house I see." his eye's glinting madly.  
"Yes sir. Like I said before James and Sirius rescued me." she was really beginning to get scared.  
"Now it is to my information that Lord Voldemort, was to be the priest."  
"Yes sir." was all she was able to reply.  
"Well I have three words for you Miss. Evans."  
"And what would those be sir?"  
"They are......YOU HAVEN'T ESCAPED!"  
"What do you mean?" she asked getting close to hysterics.  
"What I mean is..... I'm not Professor Dumbledore. He's in the closet. I am LORD VOLDEMORT!!!! MMWWWWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH. (I'm evil :-)  
Cliff-hanger again! ha! I love these only you don't have to wait long though because the next part is coming soon. Luv ya all. Queen of the World  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing is mine  



	4. Poor Lily!

Lily's Disappearance- Chapter 4  
  
Now we all know what happened last time. If you don't then I suggest that you read the other chapters, otherwise you'll never understand any of this. I really have nothing else to say other than enjoy chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming soon. Luv ya all.  
  
James and Sirius ran down the hall at full speed. When they reached the stone gargole muffled creams could be heard from inside Professor Dimbledore's office. Of couse no one would have noticed the screaming unless you were looking for it. They tried to open the gargole.  
"Chocolate frogs."  
The gargoyle didn't move.  
"Damnit, he must have changed the password."  
"Kay, uuuuummmmmmm bertie botts every flavour beans. Fizzing whissbees, cockroch cluster?"  
"No sill, this is Moldewarts inside of there. The password would be something more dark and evil."  
"Good point Padfoot."  
"Thanks, so it's bound to be something like The Dark Lord."  
Just then the stone gargoyle jumped away, so the two boys could enter. They immideatly ran up the stairs and tried to open the door to the office. Lily's screams were very obvious now that they were right by the door.  
"It's locked what should we do??"  
"Use our wands dimbat." James said irritably.  
"Oh, yeah alohorma."  
Nothing happened. The didn't budge, creak of even notice that the boys were there.  
"We're going to have to break it down."  
"Yeah, you do the honours James."  
"YOUR GOING TO HELP ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO SIRIUS BLACK!"  
All the screaming James was doing had obiously allerted the traitor inside that there were two boys outside of the door trying to open it. So he decided to open it for them.  
"My, my what do we have here?" he smiled evily  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhh MOLDYWARTS!!!!!!" who else but Sirius would say that at a time like that?  
"That's my Lord for you."  
"Oh my god James, Sirius how did you ever figure it out??"  
"We're smart people, you know."  
"Oh well I know but there was no clues so how did you figure it out."  
"That's a long story, and we'll tell you after, or at least I will. Sirius will probably be in the kitchens pigging out like always."  
"Yeah okay."  
"Are you guys done your little conversation yet. We have a wedding to go to, so if you don't mind we'll be going now."  
Voldemort grabbed Lily and made for the window, grabbing a broom on his way. When all of a sudden there was a crash. A bookself filled with all of Professor Dumbledore's biggest and heaviest books fell on Voldemort and unfortunatly Lily as well.  
"Your no going anywhere Voldemort!" this was Dumbledore, for while Lily and James were having their little conversation, and Voldemort wasn't watching Sirius had snuck to the closet and set Dumbledore free.  
"Well that should knock him out for a few hours, now if you excuse me I have to call the ministry. They will take hin to Azkaban."  
But before Dumbledore could even get to the door, Voldemort jumped up from under the books. He didn't have Lily with him anymore for she was still under the pile of books. Obvilouly he couldn't have cared less about what happened to her. He stood up and pointed a long bony finger at all of them. That includes James, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore.  
"You may have one this round, but I'll be back. Screw the phropacy, I'll just kill her instead. That way neither can come true! You have my word Albus that I'll be back you scrawny old fool." and with that he grabbed the broom and flew to the Forbiddon Forest where he apparated to who know's where.  
"Well I might as well not phone the minisrty, but I suggest that we get Miss. Evans out from under those books immidiatly."  
"Oh god." James moaned. He had never been so worried in all of his life. for some strange reason he felt as if he was somehow connected with Lily. He wasn't sure how but he had always felt it. It had always been there. After Sirius had finished digging Lily out of the pile of books on to of her she was covered with bruises and unconsious. Dumbledore saw James's worried eyes.  
"Don't you worry Mr. Potter, Lily will be alright after a few days rest. Now if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a question."  
"What is it hedmaster?"  
"Well Voldemort was talking about two phroicies. Do you have any idea of what he was talking about?"  
"I'm sorry you'll have to ask Lily that when she comes around."  
"Mr. Black would you and Mr. Potter please take Miss Po-Evans to the hospital."  
"Of course hedmaster but did you call Lily Mrs. Potter?" question Sirius.  
He was very confused. All of a sudden Professor Dumbledore had almost called Lily Evans Lily Potter. Things were just too weird. Even for him, and he could take a lot.  
  
Another cliff-hanger. I'm so evil but I'm trying not to be so well you know evil. I hope that I will be able to get the next chapter up soon. Pls. Pls. Pls. Pls. Pls. Pls. review it means so much to me! Luv ya all. Everyone including Voldemort, becuase he is still part of the books.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. So please don't sue me becuase all you will get is a penny, becuase it's all I have. I just found it in my pocket. Hopefully one day I'll own some good characters, but today I unfortuatly do not.  
  
  
  



	5. Peoples thoughts.

Lily's Disapperance- Chapter 5  
  
When Lily awoke in she found herself in the hopital wing being looke at by about 5 people. They just happened to be James, Remus, Porfessor Dumbledore, Sirius, and Madam Clense.  
"What?" was all Lily could manage to get out of her mouth.  
"Oh good, you awake. Professor Dumbledore will ask you his questions and then you will all leave for she needs her rest. She's been through a lot and is very fragil at the moment so please keep your voices down."  
"Now Lily, can you hear me?"  
"Uh hun."  
"Now I have a few important questions to ask you. Before Voldemort left he said something about two different phropacies and how he would kill you so neither of them could come true. Do you remeber anything at all about the phropacies?"  
"Yes, Snape was telling me about them, I guess he didn't know that I would be escaping soon, but the first one went. When the flower marries the greasy one, a child will be born and together he and the Dark Lord shall rules the Earth."  
"Well that doesn't sound tha good." muttered James  
"Quiet or you will be forced to leave." ordered Madame Clense.  
"And what about the second Lily?"  
"Well that one went something like this I'm pretty sure. When the flower and the stag marry....."  
At this James went pale. And Sirius started at him his mouth hanging open.  
"What's the matter James?" asked Porfessor Dumbledore.  
"Nothing, nothing." he muttered.  
"Continue please if you will Miss. Evans."  
"Okay well after that it went, a child will be born and will bring the Dark Lord fall in exchange for his parents lives. Or something similar to that."  
Now James felt as if he was going to be sick, yet Sirius was close to laughing out load.  
"Thank you Miss. Evans now I believe that you need some rest. James, Sirius out you go now."  
"Thank you Porfessor Dumbledore, I couldn't have said it better myself." said Madame Clense proudly.  
James and Sirius left. James feeling very confused and Sirius just feeling hungry! As they walked away from the Hospital Wing James wa having a little conversation with himeself in his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Lily marry me? Impossible, she would never marry a nobody like me. She doesn't even like me that I mean sure she went to the dance with me but that was just one night..... one date nothing more. I mean I really like her but I'm not sure if I love her? Well we still have (I can't remember what year their in)__ of years at Hogwarts. Maybe we could date. Wait no what am I thinking. Just shut up James your confusing yourself and that is pretty bad. Nah well I'll just have to wait and see.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James said the password and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked around and realized that he had lost Sirius. He had probably gone off to the kitchens to get something to eat. Always hungry that Sirius was. He plopped himself down into a fluffy chair, having forgotten his homework and fell into a well deserved sleep. He was awoken briefly when someone entered the common room, but instantly fell asleep again, with dreams filled with of course you all know who..........Lily Evans.  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans sat in the hospital wing. It was well past midnight and she couldn't help but worry what would happen to her in the future. She was a brave girl, but who wouldn't be worried if Voldemort was after them? As she stared at the stars she thought of James. How nice he had always been to her. And how he had always been there. Lily had always had a "thing" for James but didn't dare tell anyone for it would have been passed around the whole school in a matter of minutes. She wondered what he was doing right now. But then realized that he was probably asleep, and she was right. And with that she sighed a deep sigh, and fell asleep in the dusty hospital wing. Hoping that she would be let out in the morning.  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black was sitting in the Hogwarts kitchens stuffing his face with all the different kinds of sweets that he could get out of the house elves. Sure they were willing to share the food with him, but when someone comes down and almost eats out the whole kitchen you begin to get a little angry. This of course was what had happened to the house elves how were trying to shove Sirius out of the kitchen. When they finally succed in their task Sirius stood up from the floor and dusted himself off thinking about how wonderful that cake had tasted. Then his thought went to Lily and James. He would have to of course be the best man. Just had to be. As for thoughts of Voldemort, there were none. but what can you expect from Sirius. And with that he went to wake up James so they could go and join Remus down at the shreaking shack.  
  
*Sorry that this part is shorter than the others. I'm running out of ideas quickly and I need some reviewers too! This is probably the worst part of them all but I'm glad I've got this far into the story. Now for my other ones. Thanks Queen of the World  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sue if you like but all you will get is some dryer lint!  



	6. The Truth Comes Out

Lily's Disappearance- Chapter 6  
  
I'm back!!!!!!!!!! Did you peoples miss me? Even though I was only gone for like a two weeks, because I was up till midnight working on this little chapter. Sorry about the long wait for this next chapter. I have boon so busy with school and all so I finally finished and I hope that you like it. I don't want to keep everyone waiting so I'll just forget to usually long authors note I have and get to the point. The story.  
  
When Lily woke up she was still in the hospital wing. God how she hated this place! She'd been here enough times to last a lifetime. But that happens when your friends with The Marauders, or so they called themselves. They just happened to be James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, (and Peter um quit the group because he felt left out. That's probably cause they left him out!). But then who should walk in but The Marauders themselves.  
"Good morning Lily." they all said at once in the sweetest most innocent voice of all.  
"What do you want, you only seem to want things from me. What is it? Money? Wait James has enough of that hummmmmmm. Well I can't think of anything so just tell me." Lily said all in one big breathe.  
"Um yes Lily dear." this of course was Sirius. "Would you be so kind as to help us with a little matter that we have unsolved?"  
"Ummmmm sure as long as I don't get hurt and have to stay in the Hospital Wing any longer."  
"Would we ever hurt you?" asked Remus   
"Yes." not just Lily said this but Sirius and James too!!!!!!!  
"Remus get to the point." said James  
"Okay, Lily there's been something that we haven't been telling you. And we think that you should know because it links on to another secret that we have kept from you. You see when I was just a little boy I received a bite, and the bite was from well a werewolf. So now I am one and well I have to go bye." Remus rushed.  
"Oh well I have no problems with that, but he probably can't hear me can he so go on."  
"Well Lily the rest is James's job to tell you. I'll be in the kitchens if you need me!" and with a big smile he left the Hospital Wing.  
"So what's the big secret James, come on tell me, don't be afraid."  
"Okay well this has to do with Remus as well. when we found out that Remus was a, well you know we thought that we should do something to help him. Because we're his friends we decided that being with him on his transformations would be best. But then he would eat us. So we became Amnigus. I'm a a a a a stag, Sirius is a big black dog, and we didn't give the potion to Peter. So you see we thought that you should know everything because, we decided to. That's right."  
"Your a stag???? Wait what did that phopacy say? Oh I remember, so that means you must be the stag in it. If I'm the flower does that mean we're going to get married?? I'm confused and my head still hurts so I'll think about it later. But yeah I forgot to tell you that I'm an Amnigus too. I change into a....." she fell asleep again. Tired from the conversation. Well not really, she just wanted to act that way. She perfectly understood the phropacy now. She would marry James and they would make something to defeat the Dark Lord. Just what would that be though. That was the only thing that she didn't know. But she couldn't let James know that she knew. That would ruin everything. He had to ask her out first, it's the only way. She knew that she liked him a whole lot but she wasn't so sure about James. Did he even want to settle down, or would he date different girls all his life??? Now Lily was really getting tired so she tried very hard to get back to sleep.  
***  
James walked to the kitchen to talk to Sirius. He wondered if she knew that they were going to get married. He didn't think that she liked him in that kind of a way. Sure he liked her a little. Okay he liked her a lot. But that was not to come out in public until he was ready. Maybe he should ask her out on a date. Would she accept? Or say no I don't like you in that kind of a way and wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. Friendship my ass. He would give that up to be her boyfriend but that was just high hopes. Nothing that was going to come real. Or was it?  
  
"So, James my man. Where have you been?" asked Sirius just finishing off a cupcake.  
"Oh I was just explaining to Lily about well you know what. And she didn't seem to understand."  
"It took you that long to explain something to her. Something as simple as that!"  
"Well what was I supposed to say!" he said in defence.  
"Well you could have said, hey Lily guess what since Remus is a werewolf we became Amnigus and I turn into a stag. So guess what! You're gonna marry me in the future and we are gonna live happily ever after isn't that great!"  
"Gee thanks Sirius. That was of a lot of help." James said without any emotion in his voice.  
"Nooooo problem Jamie-boy. Anything for my best friend!" and with that he went back to eating. So James asked the nearest House-Elf for some coffee. For he was really going to need it.  



End file.
